Odd Mission
by Musashi Den
Summary: The boys must deal with a series of odd event and missions that eventually coincide with one another. Follows the timeline of the series. GW boys x OCs
1. Chapter 1

Odd Mission Chapter 1

Heero gathered his few meager possessions, packed them up and prepared to depart for his next destination. It was his regular routine but this time it was slightly different. He looked at his duffel bag for a moment before he looked along the bed on which it sat. His eyes traveling up the form of the girl that lay there. She was a hindrance and a huge liability but one he would have to get used to having around. Dr. J had informed him a little over a month ago that until further notice his mission was to protect this girl. At first it seemed simple enough, and if it ever interfered with his other missions he'd out source it – hire a mercenary to look after her when he couldn't. But Dr. J had ordered him not to. That she must stay with him at all times – that no one could be trusted with this task but him. Heero tried not to roll his eyes at the thought. She was just a girl, nothing special about her, no dangerous augmentations or military secrets stored in her head.

Mecca was her name. Mecca Kholm. She was the daughter of a politician. Which one Heero didn't know – it wasn't part of his job to know that. All he knew was that after OZ enacted their coup on the Alliance all representatives, politicians, house speakers and delegates pretty much went into hiding. Or placed their loved ones in hiding while the war raged on. Heero had an inkling that her mother was from the colonies, why else would she enlist the help of a Gundam pilot to protect her daughter. Heero only knew her mother was the one in politics because Mecca had told him. Beyond that she didn't reveal much else.

They had been in the their current location for about three weeks now. In that time it seemed Heero had gained the affection of another girl. Relena Darlian – daughter of another parliamentarian. And the most popular girl in school. She had taken a shine to him. That brought unwanted attention – too much of it. Even if he didn't have another mission to get to, it was time to move on.

"What are you doing in here?" Heero came out of his thoughts when he heard Mecca's voice. She was sitting up now, trying to focus her drowsy eyes in the dim room. She hadn't gotten used to him showing up in her room at odd hours. But at least she didn't scream like she did the first few times she woke up to find him standing there.

"Packing." Heero stated flatly before he moved to her computer terminal. He sat down and started typing away.

"You're leaving?" she asked. "Why are you packing in here—wait this is my stuff." She pulled a shirt from his bag when she recognized it.

"**We're** leaving." Heero corrected her. "It's time to move on."

"What?" She asked as she got out of bed. "I can't just leave. I have bio-chem test in the morning and—

"No you don't." He interrupted as he typed away. "You don't even go to this school anymore."

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she rushed to him. She looked at the screen just in time to see him delete her files. He typed in 'Mecca Kholm' and the search program promptly displayed 'no results'. "Why?"

"I have another mission. And I can't leave you here. We have to disappear." Heero explained before he wiped the memory of the computer. The screen went black and the machine gave out a dying whirl as it shut down. She lounged at the keyboard, pressing buttons to try and get it to come back on but it was no use.

"I don't want to leave. I just got settled here. I have friends. A life. You can't just uproot me without telling me."

"Actually I can." Heero said as he finished packing. He zipped up the duffel bag and grabbed her hand. "Let's go." She had no choice but to trot after him when he started walking. They went out the back way, avoiding the ruckus out front. Earlier that day there had been an attempt on Relena's life and the school was a buzz with police and other investigators.

"Stop!" Mecca protested as he pulled her toward the van he had acquired to transport them to where he left his Gundam – far away from the school. She didn't have on any shoes – it hurt to dig her heels into the ground and pull against him. Besides that she didn't even come close to matching his strength. "Somebody help me!" she screamed as she continued to pull against him. "Let go! God damn it, why are you so strong—Ah!" she yelped when he hauled her over his shoulder. "Put me down this instant!"

"Stop resisting." He simply said as he carried her the rest of the way. "And keep your voice down."

"Put me down." She tried to kick but he held both her legs to his chest with one arm. Trying to fight against it gave her leg cramp. He only chuckled when she pushed on his back and tried to right herself. With no formal training she didn't know where to jab him to paralyze him. And she was just a girl – her fists against his back felt like someone was hitting him with firm, little pillows. It almost felt like a massage. "Heero—

"Heero!" He turned to look when he heard Relena. Mecca pushed herself up so she could see too. "What are you doing with that girl? Where are you going?" she asked.

"Don't concern yourself with it." He said.

"Answer me." She demanded. "Why did you save me earlier?"

"That's a good question." Mecca snorted. She pushed away her indifference for Relena for a moment. "Relena I'm being kidnapped here. Go get help!" she yelled. Heero just continued towards the van.

"Heero!" She called but he just kept going. He opened the back and tossed in his bag before flipping Mecca in as well. She sprawled in the open space before leaping up to run out.

"Damn it!" She yelled as she moved for the door. He shut it at the last minute, making her run into it with a thud. She tried the handle but it was locked from the outside. "Let me out!" She pounded on the door. She could see Relena still standing there, trying to talk to him. "Relena, get help!" she yelled. She turned around when Heero got in the driver seat. "Why are you doing this?"

"To protect you." He stated before he started the car and drove off. Relena stood there in the wake of the dust it kicked up. Bewildered by what she just saw.

"Who was that girl?"

"Are you still mad at me?" Heero asked. After a few miles, Mecca had fallen silent. When she calmed down Heero opened the partition that separated the back of the van from the seats up front. When he did she took the passenger seat. She had been resting her chin on one of her hands and staring out the window when he spoke up.

"I'm annoyed." Mecca answered. "Annoyed that I have to live like this when I know nothing about what my mother is up to. But…." She sighed. "I suppose it's either this or death. So…. where are we headed?"

"No where in particular. I have a minor mission in Eur-Asian. It shouldn't take too long. I just didn't want to come back to the school for you."

"Your girlfriend seemed a little sad to see you go." Mecca teased. He glanced at her and she smirked.

"She'll live…. for now." He said. She chuckled at his joke and went back to staring out the window.

When they reached his Gundam, Mecca changed out of her nightshirt. Heero caught sight of her wiggling into a pair of jeans as he put specifics into his computer. She climbed up to the cockpit. "Mind if I go into the next town. I want to call a friend."

"Nel, again?" He pressumed.

"She worries." Mecca answered with a smile. "For some odd reason she thinks you're crazy." He smirked.

"You told her about me?"

"Only that's you're crazy." She joked. He laughed and handed her the keys to the van.

"The closest town is Jackson Port. Stay there until I come back." He said as he also handed her a credit card. "And I mean **stay there**. If I have to come and get you from somewhere else, I will be…. displeased."

"Heh, the last time you were 'displeased' five guys ended up in the hospital." She said. He looked down when she put her hand on top of his. He then glanced up at her. "Be careful." He gave her a small smile.

"Oh, **now** you're worried about me?"

"Not really. If you die, I'm guessing this card deactivates." She said as she pocketed it. He snorted and powered up the suit. She held on as he made it stand up from it's hiding place. He brought the hand up and she stepped on to it.

"I should be back by night fall." He said before lowering her to the ground. She stood by the van and watched as 01 transformed and flew off.

* * *

Mecca paced back and forth a little. She scanned the crowd while drumming on her thumb with Heero's card. She was worried about him already. A feeling she really didn't understand. She had seen him in action, he was capable of taking care of himself…. and her, now that she thought about it. But it didn't put her nerves at ease. It also didn't help that she was in a town by herself. Usually she'd just talk to her friends at school and their regular teenage problems would take her mind off of what Heero was doing. Hopefully—

"Ah!" She gasped when someone grabbed her by the shoulders. She jerked away and whirled around. "Nel." She sighed in relief when she came face to face with her old friend.

"You okay?" Nel asked as she pulled Mecca into a hug.

"Just a little jumpy. I've already been kidnapped once today." She said. Nel snorted as she let Mecca go. "Heero's version of an alarm clock is throwing me into the back of a van."

"So where is he taking you this time?" Nel asked as they started walking through the town.

"Hasn't told me yet. But I don't think it'll be that far from here." Mecca said. "You know I keep thinking about how we ended up living like this."

"I know what you mean." Nel said. "We're victims of circumstance and it has got us screwed."

"I think I'll be able to muddle through." Mecca's mood was suddenly lighter.

"He gave you 'the card' again didn't he?" Nel asked. Mecca held it up between her fingers before stowing it in the back pocket of her jeans. "You know it makes me think Mecca. I know how you and me ended up here – I wonder if anyone else has to deal with the same things we do."

"I doubt it." Mecca said. Nel gave her a questioning look. "I mean, what are the odds?"

* * *

"How come he never hides in Maui?" A young girl with short hair groaned as she trudged through a lush, humid jungle. The machete in her hands the only other thing she carried besides a small backpack on her shoulders. "It's always some God forsaken mud hole. Or a swamp with mosquitoes bigger than me." She gripped a vine to steady herself as she walked along a steep ravine. She swallowed hard when she heard the rush of water below – the sight of the river was hidden by more trees.

"Had to get five vaccinations just to come here. Five more when I leave." She continued to talk to herself. "The gravity here is down right oppressive." She rubbed her stomach when it growled. "Uh…. what I wouldn't give for something not fried in fat and lard. Is an organic apple too much to ask for down here? This planet is just begging to be destroyed by their own arteries."

She was nearly across the narrow passage when the ground beneath her gave out. She gripped the vine but it snapped and she plummeted down the valley. "Ahhhh!" her scream echoing before she splashed into the river. She came to the surface with a gasp. Flailing in the strong current – trying to keep hold of her weapon without cutting herself. "Ah!" she gasped when she heard something large move. She looked up just in time to see a large metal hand come down and encase her. She could feel it as she was pulled from the water, most of it draining out of her new enclosure. Her heart leapt into her throat when the hand swung her around. After a few long moments it stilled and opened it's fingers.

"Have nice dip, Zi?" Wufei asked from where he sat in Nataku's open cockpit. He smirked at the tiny girl in the palm of his Gundam's hand. She looked horrified – like someone who had just escaped certain death. "You should really learn how to swim. And stop talking to yourself when you're trying to track someone. I could hear you a mile away."

"What! You knew I was looking for you and you waited so long to—

"I wanted to see how long it would take. You're kind of terrible at this." Wufei said as he moved his Gundam back into the brush so it couldn't be seen. She clung to it's large thumb. Screaming when the hand descended quickly.

"Put me down!" she demanded. The hand suddenly flipped over – she dangled helplessly from it. "Ah!"

"Let go."

"You're trying to kill me!" She screamed as she looked at how far away she was from the ground. Wufei took off his long sleeve shirt and dropped it in the seat as he stood up.

"I'll catch you." He assured her as he held out his arms.

"I'm serious! My hands are slipping—AH!" she shrieked when she dropped her machete. Out of reflex she reached for it and lost her grip. Wufei leapt out of the cockpit and caught her in mid air before tumbling to the ground. Her knife stabbing into the forest floor just a few feet away. Wufei sat up and looked at it before looking down at Zi.

"We're on the ground. You can let go." He said. Her eyes snapped open. She looked up at him and realized she was clinging tightly to his shoulders. She pushed herself away and stood up.

"Why do you do that?"

"Because I know I can. And to prove you're not cut out for this kind of thing…. what are you doing here, Zi?"

"I have my orders-

"I don't need a babysitter." He interrupted.

"Tell that to Master O. He—

"Is clearly going insane." He cut her off again. "Or maybe he's trying to drive me there too. Assigning a weak, spoiled girl to be my handler – like I need one." Wufei scoffed as he walked to retrieve her machete from the mug.

"For some reason he thinks a fifteen year old boy can't handle a Gundam on his own. Thinks you might blow it and yourself up in a fit of adolescent rage. Wonder where he would get an idea like that?" She teased. She could see him tense. He always got aggravated when she reminded him of their two year age difference. "And I am not weak – you just don't play fair." Another biting remark wiped the smirk from his face.

"I can handle it just fine. And if you can't keep up with me then maybe you should quit." He said. His tone was no longer playful as he pulled her machete from the ground.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction." She said as she walked over to him. "Give that to me." She held her hand out. When he didn't she frowned. "Now!" she yelled. Her shrill voice making him grimace. He handed it to her before walking towards his Gundam.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder at her. She opened her mouth to speak but her stomach answered for her. Growling loudly. "Make a fire. The pit should be deep so—

"I know." She said. He caught the small smile on her face before he climbed up his Gundam to find some rations.

* * *

"Welcome back Master Quatre." Rashid called as Quatre walked through the open flap of his tent.

"Hello Rashid. How have you been?" He asked before he yawned.

"Already bored – I haven't even started talking yet." Rashid teased him. Quatre smiled.

"A very long day of 'sight seeing'." Quatre said as he waved his hand in front of his mouth for a second. "Have you been here all day?"

"Your father has sent you something almost as soon as you left." Rashid said before he stepped out of the way. Quatre looked at the woman behind him – a little dumbfounded for a moment. Partly because she was dressed in a full traditional saree. Something he wasn't expecting to see outside of India. The elegant dress was so out of place – or at least he thought so.

'_What's an Indian doing here?'_ Quatre thought. Her face was half hidden by the veil. He cleared his throat when he realized he was staring.

"Forgive me." He said before extending his hand. "I am Quatre Winner." She canted her head and bowed. But she didn't speak. "Um…"

"Your father sent a letter along with her. Would you like me to read it?" Rashid asked.

"Please." Quatre begged for an explanation. Anything to cut the tension of this awkward moment. He continued to take in her appearance until he met with her eyes. She was staring right back at him. Her gaze made him uncomfortable. He sighed when Rashid finally got the letter unfolded and began reading.

"Dear, Quatre. Now that you are of age it is time for you to meet your wife." Rashid said. The hair on the back of Quatre's neck stood on end.

"What!"

"Her name is Ami Rhodes. She is the only daughter of a prominent Eastern India family that we do business with. Look after her until you return to the colonies for your wedding. Your loving father." Rashid said before he handed the letter to Quatre. He read it again, hoping for some other information but there was none.

"I…wait what?" Quatre stammered. "He picked a wife for me? But—"

"I'll let you two get acquainted." Rashid said before he left – closing the flap of the tent behind him. Quatre watched him go; terrified at the situation he fell into.

"Hello, husband." She finally spoke – it made Quatre jump.

"I'm sorry about this. I know my father means well but I can't condone this." Quatre said.

"…" She just stared at him for a moment. After a few seconds she started to take off her veil.

"And I'm sure you're a lovely…." He trailed off when she revealed her face. "Lovely woman…" Her green eyes standing out now that more of her dark skin was showing. She pulled the veil over her head – uncovering her dark hair. Quatre swallowed hard when she continued to take off her clothes. "Please, I can't do this—"

"That's all I needed to hear." She said but she didn't stop. She let the fabric fall to the floor. Quatre's eyebrows flew up seeing she was wearing a pair of cargo shorts underneath. She stepped out of the pool of fabric, kicking it off her hiking boots. She reached into one of her pockets and pulled out an elastic hair tie. She swept her bangs off her forehead before pinning her hair in a ponytail. "See I wanted to come down to Earth but my father told me the only way I could was if I was ready to marry you. He thinks I need to be protected." She rolled her eyes before she continued. "In my head I'm going 'no way' but I went along with it just to see how far I could get. And here I am. This place is amazing. Do you know that they actually have rain? And winter? Crazy right. I totally want to see that!"

"I…I'm really confused." Quatre admitted.

"Look, it was nice meeting you. Try to convince your dad not put a bounty on me. But even if he does it's no biggy." She continued. The respectfully reserved tone she had started speaking with had all but dissolved into her quick unabashed dialect. She took up a near by military hat and put it on her head. She also picked up a poncho and wrapped it around herself. "If they ask what happened just say I hit you and ran off into the desert."

"What?" Quatre asked, more stumped than ever. He watched as she picked up a backpack and headed for the back of the tent.

"You know what—" she moved back over to him. He hadn't realized she was a full head taller than him until she got closer. He looked up at her and she smiled. All of a sudden she pulled her arm back and punched him in the face. The move was completely unexpected and Quatre let out a yelp as he went sprawling over a chair and tumbled to the floor. "There, now you don't have to lie. Bye!" she said cheerfully before disappearing out the back of the tent.

Quatre's head spun when he tried to sit up. He flopped back on the floor. His last thoughts were of her and the faint scent of jasmine that lingered in her wake. "What just happened?" he asked before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Trowa felt like he was being watched. Which was understandable seeing how he was on stage, juggling three large rings while Catherine threw knives at him. But something was off. He could sense it. It had been a while since he'd gotten a mission – maybe there was one waiting for him. He'd have to check after the show. Or maybe there were OZ soldiers in the audience. His natural instincts telling him to keep an eye out.

The feeling intensified when a nearby clown lit the rings on fire. Trowa had forgotten about that part of the act and found himself occupied – trying not to burn his hair off. The act ended with Trowa twirled the flaming rings on his arms. He extinguished them once he was off stage. Dunking them and his stinging arms into a tub of cold water outside the tent. He pulled the rings out to dry before tending to his skin. He had one particularly bad burn on his right bicep – the cream he put on to keep from burning apparently hadn't stuck right there. A dose of calamine would take the pain away and hopefully keep it from scaring.

"You should be more careful." He jumped when he heard a woman's voice. She had snuck up on him – managed to get comfortable on top of a barrel before he noticed her there. His eyes took in the gun her hands before focusing on her face. "But I suppose if you lose an arm it would be easier for me."

"Who are you?" He asked. He searched his peripheral vision for anything that could be used as a weapon.

"Code name is, Doremo." She answered. "I do not exist. And from here on in you probably won't see me anymore."

"You here to kill me?" he asked. "Hurry up and do it – it's my turn to clean the elephant cage tonight."

"You're funny, Trowa." She laughed. He glared at her.

"How did you know my name?" He asked.

"Not too bright though. They introduced you before your bit." She said as she flipped her short hair out of her face. "And what would be the point of killing you. That wouldn't look good on my record. Gunning down some circus kid before finding out what he's up to."

"I'm not up to anything." Trowa said as he shrugged his shoulders. "My act is over."

"There's that humor again." She said as she hopped down from her seat.

"Are you with OZ? Or the specialist?" He asked when he saw the long coat that flowed behind her.

"Neither." She answered.

"Is that the truth?"

"Yes. But if I'm lying about that how would you know." She said as she holstered her gun. He was starting to become annoyed with her games. "Rest assured, your secrets are no longer safe. And as soon as you reveal the one I'm looking for you'll get a bullet to the back of the head."

"You seem sure of yourself." Trowa said and snorted.

"How else would I unnerve you?" She asked as she started walking away. "I'll be seeing you."

"So you're a spy?" he asked.

"No, I meant I bought a ticket for tomorrow's show. You're paranoid." She laughed before she was out of sight. Trowa stood there for a few minutes longer before heading for his trailer. He'd have to black out the windows before heading for the elephants.


	2. Chapter 2

Odd Mission chapter 2

Duo looked up when he heard the door to the loft open. His hand hovered over the gun next to him until he heard a familiar voice. "Duo! Don't shoot. Its Nel."

"And Mecca!" Duo snorted as he got up. He looked over the railing and smiled down at them.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise." He said as he walked down the stairs. "Where have you been for the past year?" he asked Mecca as he pulled her into a hug.

"Oh….here and there." Mecca said.

"She's been kidnapped by a Gundam pilot." Nel said as she put down her numerous shopping bags.

"What? Really?" Duo asked. He eyed the bags for a second. He ran his hand casually down his back pockets and sighed when he found his wallet was still there - but that didn't mean there was money in it.

"He's supposed to be protecting me. From what, I don't know. Something to do with my mom. Blah blah blah." Mecca answered. She looked up at a nearby window and then at the watch on her wrist. "He said he'd be back for me by nightfall. Night has fallen and he's not back – so I guess I'm staying with you guys tonight."

"Awesome. Three way!" Duo blurted out. They both looked at him. "I mean, would you like some beer?"

"No and no." Mecca said.

"Just for that you're sleeping in your Gundam tonight." Nel said as she glared at him. She led Mecca upstairs and into the small office she and Duo had made into their makeshift bedroom.

"Aww, come on Nel. You're killing me." Duo whined. He watched them go for a second, titling his head when Nel reached the top of the stairs. He sucked his teeth when she cupped her hand over the back of her skirt. When he looked at her face she winked at him. As soon as they disappeared into the loft he ran to his Gundam, turned on the computer and searched through files for any information on nearby missions and information he might have missed.

"Please God, don't let it be that crazy bastard I met two weeks ago." He said.

* * *

Trowa took a deep breath as he leaned against the well-worn wooden bulls eye. He looked at Catherine and she smiled at him. She put on her bit for the audience. Twirling her knives and cutting a silk scarf in half to show how sharp they were. The crowd fell silent as Catherine took aim.

One, two, three, four – knives thumped into the wood, missing Trowa by a hairsbreadth. In fact he could feel how cool number three was. It hit the board right above where he had burned his bicep. The skin there was raw and overly sensitive. But he ignored it and forced himself to remain still. Five nearly nicked his armpit and six landed near his hip. Lucky number seven was drawn out. Catherine made a face like she was having a hard time concentrating. Trowa looked over her shoulder at the crowd. They were eating it up.

"Hm?" he lifted an eyebrow when he spotted someone he knew. No, just a familiar face. He didn't know this person. It was the woman from last night. She seemed to stick out like a sore thumb amongst the civilians. She was just staring at him. That over confident smirk on her face. Her eyes flicked to Catherine for a moment. Trowa looked as well. He suddenly doubted her – mistrust growing in him so large and so quickly that his heart raced.

'She's going to kill me. She paid Catherine to kill me!' the thought over took him as Catherine drew her hand back. He looked up at the woman again. Her eyes narrowed and the rest of the crowd gasped as Catherine let the knife fly. Trowa looked back just in time. He didn't realize he had moved his head just enough to have the knife headed for the middle of his face. Several people in the crowd shrieked when his head jerked to the side. It knocked into the wood almost violently – his hair hiding his possibly gruesome incident.

Trowa slowly turned back towards the crowd with the knife between his teeth. The crowd erupted into cheers. Trowa stepped away from the board and took a bow along with Catherine. He took the knife from between his teeth and handed it to her before walking off stage – quickly hiding the bleeding cut in the side of his mouth. He sucked on it for a moment. The copper taste filling his mouth before he spit it out. He headed back to his trailer. Cursing under his breath as the cut began to sting.

"That was amazing." He nearly jumped out of his skin when the woman came out of his bathroom.

"Doremo." He growled. "What are you doing in here?" he asked. He knew it was wrong to put his hands on a woman but she was one second away from getting snatched up and tossed out the door. She held up a brown bottle and some cotton swabs.

"Peroxide. I saw that stunt you pulled." She said. "Sit." She gestured towards a nearby chair. Trowa looked at her for a moment. Blood started to trickle down his chin. After a few tense seconds he relented and plopped down in the chair.

"The stunt I pulled?" He asked annoyed. "You distracted me."

"You could see me?" She asked coyly as she uncapped the bottle. Trowa shot her a glare as she soaked the first cotton ball. She set the bottle down and took his chin in her hand. Tilting his head up and sweeping his hair out of the way - she began to dab at the cut. Trowa hissed through his teeth and jerked out of her grip. "Hold still."

"…." He let her tilt his head up again. This time only groaning when she swapped over the cut.

"You big baby." She said. Once she got the blood cleaned away she looked over the wound. Trowa's nostrils flared when she got closer to his face. He looked down – checking to see it she had any weapons nearby. None in her hands but who knew what she was hiding under that coat of hers. "Doesn't look so bad now. I wouldn't eat anything spicy for a while if I were you." She looking into his eyes and smiled. He grimaced when she pinched his cheek. "Cutie."

"So I've been told." He said as he batted her hand away. He rubbed his cheek and watched as she recapped the bottle. "What are you doing here?" he asked again.

"I wanted an autograph." She said as she handed him something. It was one of the posters they sold as souvenirs. He eyed her for a second before taking it. He turned to get a pen off his desk. When he turned back around she was across the room, looking around nosily. He signed the poster with a flourish and handed it to her.

"Here." He said. "Next time wait outside." He opened the door and watched her walk out.

"Next time? You think I'll be back?" She asked.

"I know you will." He answered. "You already can't stay away." She glared at him and he slammed the door and locked it. From the other side of his tinted windows he watched her walk away before he started getting undressed. As he moved past the table she had set the peroxide down upon he noticed something odd. "Where are the cotton balls?" He was sure she used at least four just to clean the blood off his chin. "Damn it." He looked up when there was a knock on the door. He pulled his shirt on and opened it. "Oh hey Catherine."

"You okay? Your girlfriend looked a little upset just now."

"That wasn't my girlfriend." Trowa said. Catherine giggled.

"Trowa you naughty boy. Entertaining women you don't know in your room." She teased. He sucked his teeth. "Anyway, the boss charged me with introducing everyone to the new girl."

"New girl? Don't tell me—

"Yeah, she's an animal tamer." Catherine said. "And just like you they seem to love her already." Catherine reached over and pulled the girl into the door so Trowa could see her. He sighed in relief when he saw it wasn't Doremo. This girl had darker skin and light green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Ami." She introduced herself as she extended her hand. Trowa took it and kissed it playfully.

"Trowa. Pleased to meet you."

"Watch out for him. He's a lady killer." Catherine said as she pulled Ami after her.

"Bye!" Ami waved as she trotted after Catherine. Trowa smiled a little. The girl was wearing perfume of some kind. It stood out amongst the smell of sawdust and animals. For some reason it made him think of Quatre.

* * *

Heero took one last look at the screen before powering down his Gundam. He had quite a walk to Jackson Port. Despite his day he wasn't tired. The night air was cool but after a mile or so he warmed up. He half expected Mecca to be there with the van – but now that he thought about it, sleeping in a car seemed beneath her, she'd never do it. Especially since he handed her a credit card and told her to occupy herself. The other half thought he'd find her in the pent house suite of the nicest hotel in the port but she wasn't there either.

"This is the place." He said to himself as he approached the old warehouse. Hopefully he wouldn't find her lifeless corpse in there. The place didn't look very hospitable. He checked his gun before climbing in a back window. He looked around, the loft was quiet. From the looks of it, it used to be a mobile suit parts supplier. He skimmed a couple of left over things but they were useless. He didn't bother investigating underneath the large tarp in the center of the room. Most likely an old suit shell with nothing of value in it.

Heero climbed the stairs of the loft. Not making a sound. He could hear somebody breathing. That was a good sign. Slow and easy. In and out like they were sleeping. He walking into the old office and was moderately surprised to find Mecca there – sleeping on a bed no less. She had donned her night shirt but in her slumber she had kicked the blankets off her legs. Even in the nearly non-existent light he could see the bruises he had caused earlier that day. Four finger shaped marks on the outside of her left calf. And a faint, indistinct line of blue and purple on the back of her thighs where his arm had held her.

He found himself reaching out. He put his fingers under her leg and lifted it slightly. Running his thumb over her calf. He felt a little bad about it. But—

"Ahh!" A scream suddenly startled him out of his thoughts. He hadn't noticed the other girl lying next to Mecca until she shrieked. Mecca woke with a start and kicked widely when she realized someone was touching her. With a scream of her own – her heel collided with Heero's cheek and sent him reeling. "Son of a bitch!" the girl said as she pulled a shotgun from under the mattress. Heero ducked out of the way when she fired. The kick back made her tumble off the side of the bed. He cursed when he felt a few of the buck shots pierce his side. He watched as she tried to right herself but she was tangled in the sheets. Mecca had covered her ears and shut her eyes when she fired the gun in the tiny room. "Duo!"

No sooner did she call his name was he in the room tackling Heero to the ground. Heero gasped when his air passage was cut off. "You picked the wrong place, buddy." Duo growled as he squeezed his hands around Heero's neck. It was suddenly lighter in the room. He looked over to find Mecca had turned on a lamp. "Heero?" Duo asked when he recognized him. They both looked up when they heard Nel cock her gun. She aimed it at them. "Whoa! Wait a minute babe. It's just Heero."

"Duo…." He rasped out.

"Yeah."

"You're still…you're still choking me."

Oh!" Duo gasped and let go. He stood up and offered his hand to Heero but he simply rolled on his side and groaned. Duo noticed the blood on the floor. "Aw hell. I think you clipped him, honey."

* * *

Zi sighed. She felt so warm. It was comforting. So much so that she willed herself to go back to sleep. Even though she wasn't fully conscious she knew that if she woke up this warmth would disappear. So she nestled into it, wrapped her arms around it and sighed again as she relaxed. A faint noise invaded her dreamy state. A thump…thump…thump. She felt like she was rocking slightly. That awareness made her realize she was waking up. She groaned and turned into the warmth more.

"Any closer and I'll have trouble steering." Her eyes snapped open when she heard Wufei's voice. She realized that she was curled up in his lap, his arms keeping her in place as they rested on the controls. He had put his shirt over her as well.

"What-?" she looked to the other side and searched the monitors for information. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Just a few miles from…somewhere I need to be." He said as he continued to walk his Gundam through the jungle. He looked down at her. "You must've been exhausted. You've been asleep for nearly ten hours." She realized she must've dozed off after eating last night. The last thing she remembered was sitting at the camp fire next to him. When she fell asleep she must've leaned against him.

"Did you sleep?" she asked.

"For a little while." He answered. She tried to sit up right but found the cockpit was pressed for space. It was meant to seat the pilot and only the pilot. He gave a slight grunt when she fumbled around in his lap. He shifted – spread his knees she could sit on one leg and put his legs between his.

"Do you have a mission?"

"Something like that." He said. "I can't take Nataku with me. You will wait in it while I'm away. If I don't come back I need you to hide her where nobody can find it. "

"And how exactly will I do that? Master O didn't train me to pilot this thing." She said. Wufei sighed,

"Of course he didn't. Cause that would have made sense." Wufei said. He made the Gundam stop and took her hand. "Here." He placed it on the handle. "This is how you make it walk." He guided her, shifting forward – Nataku slowly moved forward. "This is how you bend the legs and this is to make it lay back." He showed her how to do the basic motor functions before he let go of her hand.

He could feel her tense. More than once Nataku seemed to stumble over it's own feet. On one particularly clumsy stride the Gundam face planted into the ground – making the forest rumble for a few seconds. Wufei tried not laugh at her – she ended up with her back end up in the air. Her face pressed into the monitors. The only reason Wufei wasn't on top of her was because he had taken the time to fasten his harness. She pulled the handle back and Nataku jerked up – jostling like an un-oiled backhoe.

"Keep pulling." He instructed but made no move to help her. She did what he said and Nataku finally stood up.

"It's harder than it looks." She admitted as she sat back in his lap.

"Well, without seven years of intensive, drill training it is." He admitted. "Hopefully, you won't have to move it."

"Hopefully." She agreed. She glanced at him over her shoulder. He didn't seem to notice the concern in her voice. She smiled a little. He let her walk Nataku for a little while longer before he became inpatient with the pace. Soon enough they reached where he would be leaving it for his mission. Before he left he handed her a gun. Making her close her hands around it as he spoke.

"If anyone but me comes….kill them." He instructed. He then repelled down to the ground and disappeared into the trees. Zi tried not to tremble as she sat there alone.

* * *

Quatre looked around the fair grounds. He had already gotten some cotton candy – a small detour of his way to Trowa's trailer. He found it easy enough. It stood out from the others because of it's blacked out windows. Quatre raised an eyebrow at that. It seemed his friend had taken a rather paranoid turn. Despite his apprehension he knocked on the door. He heard Trowa move around inside, he was talking to someone.

"Hey Quatre." He said once he opened the door.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked.

"No, not at all. I was just talking to the new animal tamer." Trowa said as he motioned for Quatre to come inside. "She's a nice girl. I think you'd really like her." He whispered. Quatre laughed.

"A nice girl would be great right now. You'll never believe what happened to me." Quatre said as he gestured to the fading shiner around his left eye. "It was—

"Husband!" They both looked at Ami when she spoke. Quatre froze seeing her sitting there at Trowa's table.

"You two know each other?" Trowa asked. "That's a peculiar nick name."

"W-what are you doing here?" Quatre stammered as she came toward him. He flinched when she reached for him. She plucked off some of his cotton candy and ate it.

"I work here." She answered with a shrug of her shoulders. She smiled at him and he forced one. "Oh, Trowa – Quatre and I were arranged to be married but he set me free. Wasn't that sweet of him."

"You were engaged?" Trowa asked Quatre.

"I—

"Silly right? Married at seventeen." Ami chuckled.

"About as silly as a teenage lion tamer." Quatre said. She batted him in the shoulder.

"You tease."

"Yeah, that's me." Quatre laughed nervously.

"Are you staying for the show? I can get you some great seats." Ami said as she moved towards the door.

"Yes." Quatre said. "Wait….aren't the seats first come first serve?"

"Got ya!" Ami said. Trowa laughed a little. He hid his smile behind his hand when Ami kissed her index finger – she then pressed it to the tip of Quatre's nose. "Bye, honey." When she was gone Trowa snorted.

"Your wife is um….a little spirited. Isn't she?" he asked as he offered Quatre a seat.

"I don't even know where to start." He said as he squeezed the bridge of his nose. "But you asked me to come because it seems you're having woman troubles of your own."

"You don't know the half of it." Trowa sighed. "I'm sure she's a spy for OZ. She stole my blood last week."

"Oh my." Quatre gasped. "Well, tell me how I can help."

* * *

Heero winced when he felt the probe of tweezers. They dug into his lacerated skin and seemed to grip something inside. They pulled back slowly and once they cleared his flesh he heard the distinctive clink of a buckshot in the tin pan next to him – joining the other four pellets. "That's the last one." Nel said as she took up a bottle of vodka Duo had brought her. She uncapped it before offering it to Heero. He took a long swing before handing it back to her. He hissed when she doused his wounds with it. She also sterilized the needle before she started sewing him up.

"Geez, just a few inches over and you would've gotten his kidney." Mecca said as she adjusted her grip on the light. She held it a little higher and watched intrigued as Nel patched Heero up.

"She's a better shot than you." Heero teased as he glanced at Duo.

"Moving targets are harder." Duo said as he poured himself a shot. "And shot guns scatter bullets so it's easier to hit something. You know that."

"You shot him?" Mecca asked as she looked at Duo.

"I was protecting an innocent girl." Duo answered before he knocked back his shot. Heero lifted his arm so she could see the scar in his bicep.

"Between the two of you I've been shot seven times." Heero said. Duo blew Nel a kiss and she smiled at him.

"Call us protective. It's what you get for sneaking around at four in the morning." Nel said as she put a bandage over the first stitch.

"Speaking of which. How did you know I was here?" Mecca asked.

"The card has a tracking chip in it." Heero said. "By the way, what one Earth do you need with three hundred dollars in jeans?"

"Well….one pair is jeggins. One is boot cut and the other is skinny. And then I got different colors and there was no way I was going to keep walking around in your old boots so the other—

"Sorry I asked." Heero interrupted. She shot him a glare.

"So this is your Gundam pilot, huh?" Nel asked.

"Quite' the little prince isn't he." Mecca answered sarcastically.

"Dude. I really don't know how you have so many hot chicks falling for you." Duo said.

"Ha! Duo, you're so funny." Mecca said sarcastically. "The day I fall for this train wreck is the day I eat crow."

"Bon appetite." Heero said.

* * *

Zi jumped when the Gundam started to rumble. The sensors picked up movement and turned on the monitors. She saw smoke billowing from the east. She gripped the gun and searched for signs of other movement. The brush hid the ground closest to Nataku. She screamed when an explosion shook the ground right near her. The monitor switched views to show an Aries coming in above her.

"Damn it, Wufei. Where are you?" she growled as she put her hand on the forward control. She managed to dodge the next missile just barely. The explosion made the ground next to the right foot sink in. Nataku went sprawling on to it's back. "Ah! Come on." She pushed the controls but the hatch suddenly opened. "Wufei—AH!" she pointed her gun at the OZ soldier but he was quicker on the draw and she shrieked when his bullet caught her in the shoulder.

The pain was intense. It caught her completely by surprise and only intensified when he hauled her out of the cockpit by her injured arm. "I've got the pilot!" he radioed back to base.

"How is that possible – we're still in pursuit of the pilot." Came a voice over his walkie-talkie. The soldier looked at her for a second. The last thing he saw was the barrel of her gun. She jumped when she putting the trigger. The soldier died instantly and fell from the lip of the cockpit. She sat back in the seat and cried out when she bumped her arm into the chair. She heard someone climbing up and pointed her gun at them. Wufei jerked to the side when she fired at him. The bullet whizzed right past his ear. When she didn't lower the gun he grabbed it.

"Zi! It's me." He said. He looked down at the quickly pooling blood in the cockpit. "What happened?"

"I got shot." She answered breathlessly. He cursed when an explosion sent debris into the cockpit. He moved inside and pulled her out of the chair. "Ahhh!" her scream made him wince. He maneuvered around and rested her in his lap.

"Hang on." He said as he pushed the Gundam into motion. She looked up at him. She couldn't focus. Wufei's face seemingly dissolved into darkness.


End file.
